William's Night Off
by SomeStoryWriter
Summary: William finally has a night off. How he spends it? By keeping Grell out of trouble, of course! And he might even end up having a good time.


Ah, what a wonderful night William was facing. No overtime, no crazy redhead Shinigami running around. After all, Grell _did_ have overtime. William was contemplating how he was going to spend his night. Perhaps he could have a drink with the other Dispatch members? Ronald Knox had said he could join them anytime he wanted. It couldn't hurt to have a little fun, right? He would call Knox and…

"Will! Oh, William! Will? Ah, there you are!" Grell stepped into William's office, dressed in a bright red, fancy-looking gown.

"Sutcliff, what are you doing?" William could see all his plans falling apart. "I thought you were supposed to reap a soul tonight?"

"Yes, I'm so excited! The death will happen at this opera building, shortly after the show ends. Some guy will slip and fall while breaking down the set. What do you think of my dress? If I'm going to see an opera, I want to be dressed like a proper lady."

William pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sutcliff, what are you doing here? In my office, I mean?"

Grell took a step forward, heels clicking, gown rustling. "I wanted your opinion on the dress, of course. And I need your help with this." She held out a sparkling necklace. "Could you help me put it on?"

"If I do, will you leave?"

"Well, of course, darling! I wouldn't want to miss the show!"

"Fine."

Grell turned around so William could put the necklace on. He fumbled with the tiny lock.

"Do you like my hair? I thought, I always wear it down, might as well wear it up for once. Gives it something special, you know?"

William fastened the necklace and Grell turned around at him. "Is my makeup okay? Tell me if anything seems off. I tried to make my eyes look a little bit bigger. Are my lips red enough? It's this new lipstick, but I'm not sure it's my color..."

"Sutcliff, stop." William sighed. "It's perfect, okay? You look perfect."

"Really?" Grell's eyes lit up with joy.

"Even if you don't, who's going to see? I doubt the person whose soul you're going to reap will. Stop acting like you're going on a date. It's a waste of my time."

A slight blush spread across Grell's cheeks. "I-I'll be off now. Goodnight!" She hurried towards the door, but William's suspicion was awakened.

"Wait a minute."

Grell stopped in the doorway. She didn't turn around. "Yes, William, dear?"

William stepped closer. "Are you going on a date?"

Grell hesitated a bit too long. "It's nothing like that."

"Are you slacking on your job?"

"No! I'm going to reap this soul, honestly!"

"Then who are you dressed up for? Someone in the audience? But who would actually be able to see you?"

"Can't a lady…"

"It's him, isn't it? That demon."

Grell turned around. "It's him. Are you going to stop me, Will?"

He couldn't. He had no reason to.

"Then I'll be off. Sebas-chan could be there any time now, I must make a proper impression. See you in the morning!" Grell darted down the hallway.

And yet… "Wait! Don't do this to yourself!"

Grell stopped and gave William an anxious look. "I knew it! It's the lipstick, isn't it? I knew this wasn't the right color!"

"That demon won't notice your lipstick. He won't care that you dressed up for him."

Grell swallowed and tugged on her satin gloves. "He must notice that I…"

"He won't. He doesn't care whether you wear your work suit or this dress, or anything at all. He will always treat you the same way."

"Like a beautiful lady?"

"Like dirt."

Grell blinked rapidly. "Don't say such mean things, Will. It'll ruin my makeup."

"If I don't, that demon will."

"He's nothing like…"

"I refuse to let this happen." He stepped towards Grell and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are not going to get hurt tonight. You put way too much effort in your appearance for that."

Grell looked up at him, eyes glimmering with both tears and flattering. "You think?"

"Yes. That dress looks really uncomfortable."

Grell shrugged. "Maybe the corset's a bit tight." She sighed. "I guess I'll reap that soul and go straight to bed tonight."

"Would you… No, never mind." Will walked back in the direction of his office.

"William, what?"

"Nothing."

Grell stopped him. "Don't walk out on a lady like this! What is it?"

"I was just wondering… if you really want to see the opera, I could… you know…"

Grell gasped. "You want to be my chaperone?"

"Well, yes. I mean, you seemed so excited, it doesn't seem fair if…"

"Is this a date?"

"Don't push it."

Grell hooked her arm in William's. "This is going to be great! The opera is called 'Pyramus and Thisbe'. It's the story that Shakespeare based his 'Romeo and Juliet' off, and it's…"

William rolled his eyes and let the reaper drag him along.

* * *

"I suggest we remain invisible to the humans," William said as they claimed two seats which hadn't been sold.

"Because you're hopelessly underdressed?" Grell teased.

"No, because then I can criticize the ladies on how ugly they are compared to you without getting hushed at." William's cheeks flushed. Had he really just said that? Was he getting too carried away in trying to give Grell a good time? "I-I mean…"

Grell gave him a peck on the cheek before turning her attention towards the stage. The opera was beginning.

By the end of the first act, Grell clutched Will's hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. A long, deep sigh escaped her lips. "I wish I was Thisbe. To be loved so deeply…"

"You deserve better than that Pyramus guy. If he really cared for her, he'd run away with her instead of hiding behind his wall."

"Just wait for it…"

Their talking hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone. A certain demon pointed his master on the presence of the reapers. "I don't even want to know," the bored Earl said. "As long as they don't cause any trouble."

Sebastian looked around once more, only to receive world's most threatening glare from William. Message received.

Near the end of the opera, Grell couldn't help but shed a tear. "Oh, no! I'll look like a panda…"

William handed her a handkerchief.

"Such a gentleman! Now tell me, does it still look alright?"

"You are beautiful." It was out before William could stop himself. But it wasn't a lie. He actually came to the conclusion that the red reaper was quite… charming.

As the tragedy on stage unfolded, more tears streamed down Grell's face. William took the liberty of wiping them away with his thumb. Grell placed her hand over his, eyes filled with anticipation. He leaned forward, focused on those bright red lips, lost in the moment. Just before his lips touched hers, he caught Sebastian's look. A look of disgust. He suddenly became very self-aware. "I'm sorry." He jumped up and ran away, leaving a perplexed Grell behind.

William stormed out of the building. What had he been thinking? Grell was a pervert, and he had no business kissing him… her… him… whatever! He deserved better than some confused, delusional circus freak. Because that was all Grell really was… Nothing else… Right?

Grell was shocked when William stormed away. What had stopped him? Was it… her? She stared blankly ahead, not bothering to clap along with the audience. She was quite fond of teasing, but this was different. William had raised her hopes, made her feel worthy, special, not like… like a freak. And then he had to shatter it all. Would it always be like this? Would there always be a barrier between her and a man's love? Dazed, she made her way backstage. She waited a bit. A man fell. She watched his Cinematic Record and closed the file. She hoped the night air and the stars would make her feel better.

Sebastian was laying a sleeping Ciel in the carriage when he noticed the sulking Shinigami. "My, my, someone here is having a hard evening. I do hope your business here won't disturb my master's night rest."

"S-Sebas-chan!" Look normal, Grell thought. Act like you always do. "How fancy meeting you here! Tell me, do you like the dress I picked for you? I made it all by myself!"

Sebastian gave Grell a one-over. "It is indeed a beautiful dress. Too beautiful for the person wearing it. Such a shame."

Grell's mouth fell open. "But I worked so hard on it… for you!"

"I pity the dress more. It deserves a better owner."

Sebastian had expected Grell to become furious, to take out her death scissors. But instead, she dropped to her knees and started sobbing. "It's not fair! I'm trying so hard! Why is every woman in the world loved, except for me? What's so wrong with me?"

Sebastian smirked. "Where should we start? First…" A firm kick in his back sent Sebastian flying forward.

"That's no way to treat a lady," said William, adjusting his glasses. "Then again, what else to expect from a demon such as you?"

Sebastian crawled up, ready for a good fight, only to be stopped by his master. "Sebastian, what is taking you so long? Take me to the manor already. That's…" – a loud yawn – "…an order…"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian gave William a long, hard glare before disappearing into the carriage. As it moved away, William tried to help Grell up.

"Keep your hands off of me!" she spat. "I'm going home! I don't want to see your face right now! Just go back to your office and your paperwork!" She stomped away.

"Grell, don't! Damn it, Sutcliff, just hear me out!"

"Say one more word and I'll stab you!"

William ran after Grell and stopped her. "I'm trying to make a confession here, why must you make it more difficult than it already is?"

Grell put one of her scissors to William's throat. "I told you to stop talking."

"Then you leave me no choice but to skip the words."

"I said, shut up!"

William shoved Grell's arm away and smashed his lips onto hers. Grell's eyes widened in shock and she dropped the scissors. Her gloved hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders. He placed his on her slender waist. Was he doing it right? Well, at least he wasn't being killed, so it couldn't be that bad.

Grell smirked and pulled away. "You better make one hell of a speech right now on why you first broke my heart and now think you deserve it back. I'm still thinking about stabbing you."

"I'm stupid," William sighed. "I'm a jerk. And I've always been afraid of not living up to expectations. I'm expected to hate you, to be disgusted by the idea of kissing you." He wiped a stay hair behind her ear. Even now, with eyes red from crying, her makeup all over the place, she was perfect. "Tonight got me thinking. I could fight these feelings for centuries to come. But why would I? What reason do I have to deny myself the pleasure of being in love with you?"

Grell thought for a moment. "Good enough. I'll let you live."

"Grell, please. I'm sorry. I meant what I said earlier. I don't want to see you getting hurt. I hate it."

Grell smiled. "I forgive you. Now, be a gentleman and escort me home."

"Of course." Well, at least he was forgiven.

* * *

They reached the apartment and as Grell stepped inside, William said his goodbyes. "What are you talking about?" said Grell, mischief glimmering in her eyes. She grabbed his necktie and pulled him towards her, bringing her lips to his ear. "I somehow managed to get into these clothes by myself, but I really… really… need your help getting out of them."

William's heart nearly stopped. "You mean… But…"

"Come on, how long do you know me by now? I've finally got your full, undivided attention. I'm not letting you go this easily."

"But there's work tomorrow… How could we…"

"Fine." Grell backed off abruptly and walked down her hallway. "If you're not interested, I'm sure there are others who might be. I wonder what Sebas-chan is doing right now…"

Those last words sent William over the edge. He stormed after Grell, grabbed her, pushed her against the wall and started kissing her with all his might. He wanted her to never think about that demon again.

Grell smirked. "That's more like it."

* * *

When William woke up in the morning next to a snoring pile of red hair, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He dragged Grell closer to him and woke her by kissing her cheek. "Good morning, my lady. Time to get up."

She groaned sleepily and snuggled up against him. Yes, William had had a great night off.


End file.
